chinese_superpowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazil
Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. At 8.5 million square kilometers and with over 236 million people, Brazil is the world's fifth-largest country by area and the fifth most populous. The capital is Brasília and the most populated city is São Paulo. The federation is composed of the union of the 26 states, the Federal District, and the 5,570 municipalities. History For pre 2019 see: History of Brazil Return of Militarism In 2019 Jair Bolsonaro assumed the presidency, but aroused strong political opposition - particularly his conservative Christian stance on many progressive issues. His policies however gained much support from both the United States and Israel and would lead to the furthering of diplomatic ties. After continued protests and riots across Brazil through 2019, in December Bolsonaro would issue a military crackdown against what he would call a coalition of “communist thugs”. Bolsonaro would use this unrest as and opportunity to purge much of the Brazilian opposition, particularly those in the far left, claiming they had orchestrated the violence with the aid of China. Both the Brazilian left and China would become common scapegoats for government failure. In 2020 Brazil would more then double its military spending to 3% of total GDP, a move supposedly in response to ‘Venezuelan Aggression’. 2020 would also see the formation of the Brazilian Patriotic Front, a merger of several right wing populist parties with Hamilton Mourão as leader. The party would also form a large paramilitary wing, to supposedly combat terrorism, drug trafficking and help the community, however in reality it acted as private military to suppress opposition and political dissidents. In response leftist groups would also organise paramilitary divisions for ‘self defence’. These divisions would be armed by Venezuela and according to Bolsonaro, China. However this was denied by Chinese officials. By 2021 sporadic fighting had broken out in Brazil. On the 2nd of February Bolsanaro was killed by a drone bomb while giving a speech. A communist sympathizer would be charged with the crime, however he would die while awaiting trial - supposedly from suicide. The violence would worsen with many in the right taking up arms to avenge their "martyr". This violence would escalate into internal conflict. On 11th May the military of Brazil, accompanied by members of the Brazilian Patriotic front would enter the National Congress and temporary dissolve the government. Across the country the Brazilian military would carry out a mostly successful operation to ‘disarm and disband leftist insurgent groups’. Between 10,000-15,000 political dissidents are estimated to have been executing in the following weeks. A general election was held on the 1st June, however with both military and Patriotic Front forces patrolling the streets, turnout was at an all time low of 39-53% with the Brazilian Patriotic Front and allies winning 86.2% of the vote making Brazil a de-facto one party state. Mourão’s New Brazil Over the next few years Brazil would slowly transform into a de-facto military dictatorship, as it was between 1964 and 1985. While low level insurgency would continue, most of the opposition had successfully been stamped out. Mourão’s Government would arm a large number of anti government groups in Venezuela. In 2027 the proxy war between the countries would escalate into the Venezuelan-Brazilian War after a border incident. The war would end with a decisive Brazilian victory, and the installation of a similar right wing populist government in Venezuela. With its anti-China stance, Brazil would continue to see US and NATO support and would become a prospective member of The Coalition after its formation in 2029. In 2031 Brazil would again go to war, but this time with Argentina and Uruguay in what would become known as the Pampa Conflict. While the war would again end with a Brazilian victory, it would mark the end of close US-Brazilian relations. Brazil would annex the Misiones region and install a puppet government in Uruguay. US-Brazilian relations were further damaged by a CIA attempt on Mourão’s life. In response Mourão had 126 suspected US spies and sympathisers executed. The US would place sanctions in Brazil in January 2033. In March 2034 the United States would present fabricated evidence to the United Nations Security Council claiming that Brazil was working on a nuclear weapons program and demanding an international response. India would veto this proposal claiming that the evidence was far to lacking to justify and aggressive response. Regardless of this the United States would begin building up a military invasion force in French Guiana during late 2034. Brazil would respond in kind by further increasing military spending and placing a large number of forces on the Northern border. In December 2034 these tensions would come to a head when Brazilian backed Venezuela invaded neighbouring Guyana, claiming the Guayana Esequiba region, beginning the Venezuala-Guyanan War. The Americans would respond by invading Venezuela, and installing a new ‘democratic’ government in June 2035. Brazils failure to respond to the American attack on their ally was deemed by many of Mourão’s supporters as an act of cowardice. Many riots, this time organised by the right, erupted across Brazil. Again using the Military as well as private militias, the regime would quickly act to suppress all violence. However this turned a great deal of his former supporters against him. End of Mourão’s Regime On the 7th September 2036, while attending a military parade celebrating the anniversary Independence of Brazil, Mourão’s podium was hit with an RPG. He was quickly rushed to a hospital in a critical condition, but died just two days later. The killer was identified as a former member of the Brazilian army, and under torture claimed that the US government had promised him a large sum of money if he carried out the attack. The US denied this. Levy Fidelix, the incumbent vice president, took the presidency and immediately issued marshal law and closed all the borders. He initiated a countrywide purge, in which over 10,000 alleged ‘traitors’ are thought to have been executed. His efforts were in vein however as on the 14th November 2036 Bernardo Falcão, a senior general and popular war hero, would take a large number of forces and capture the capital, instituting a new military government under his control. Levy Fidelix would flee to Uruguay where he remains to this day. Bernardo Falcão’s Government After coming to power Falcão would immediately seek to purge Integralists within the Patriotic Front, who he saw as likely to be loyal to Fidelix. 5,726 were executed for various war crimes and a further 10,000 fled to Uruguay before they were captured. Falcão Would begin to revise much of the far right wing rhetoric of the previous regime opting for a centralist viewpoint, even going as far as to hold talks with some less extreme leftist opposition groups. His government would also seek to improve relations with China and the Shanghai Pact due to continued US sanctions. Brazil would officially become an observer to the Shanghai Pact in January 2038. Politics Brazil is a de-facto military junta, with absolute power held by former General Bernardo Falcão. He is also the current leader of the Brazilian Patriotic Front, a centre right conservative party which has held an overwhelming majority in the lower and upper houses of the Brazilian legislature since its formation.Category:South America Category:Nations Category:Brazil